Talking threw your eyes
by redroe23102
Summary: Lorne finds a young teen slave of a vampire hurt and left for dead in an alley. This is an AU of if Xander's family had moved to LA while he was little. this may have a little slash later. Better then it sounds. Most likely XanderSpike or XanderConnor wit
1. Xander moves in

Lorne was walking back to his Demon/Human club he'd opened the year before with a case of pickled eggs that they'd run out of when he felt a wave of fear and pain wash over him it had come from the alley he was passing so he stepped inside to see if he could help. At first he didn't see anything then he saw what was sending out such terrified feelings, a small teen boy with wide scared brown eyes, dark brown hair, and creamy bronze skin, the boys clothes were a off white T-shirt and blue jeans were ripped and splatter in blood and his neck had to small wholes that were bleeding, the kid had been attacked by a vampire.

"Hey there sweetie," Lorne said softly so not to scare the boy.

The brown-eyed boy watched Lorne but didn't respond. Lorne stepped closer to the boy and sat down his crate.

"I might look scary hon, but I'm not going to hurt you okay" Lorne said sending positive vibes to the boy. Boy was shaking badly but nodded yes to the silk wearing demon. "Good I have a club around the corner from here and I'm going to take you there to fix up your neck okay"

The boy cocked his head to the side then nodded.

Lorne picked the quaking boy up and started back to his club leaving the pickled eggs in the alley.

BackatClub

Lorne entered the club threw the back door as to not excite his bloodthirsty clientele. Lorne took the boy who look about 12 or 13 to his apartment in the back of the club and sat him at the kitchen table while he got the first aid kit from his bathroom.

"Okay hon let's get this cleaned up huh?" Lorne said as he wiped the blood away from the boy's wound.

The boy sat still as lorne cleaned and bandaged his wound wince every now and then.

"If you'd like I can take you home or call you a cab?" Lorne asked not sure what to do with the boy now that his wound was taken care of. Instead of answering the teen started to cry and sob.

"Oh my I said wrong didn't I?" Lorne said hugging the boy trying to get him to stop crying.

"Shh it's okay hush shh it's okay" Lorne said and the boy shook his head and pulled up his shirt to and turned for Lorne to see the small tattoo on the small of his back, it was of a dagger in a square with P Harris at the top and V Coraia at the bottom, Lorne new what it meant it was the tattoo used by the inner Demon/Human slave trade the P at the top meant it had been the boy parents that had sold him and the V at the bottom meant it was a vampire who bought him and the words after each were the names of said Parents and Vampire. Lorne guessed the boy was a feeder a human the vampire kept to feed off when traveling on long trips and when foods thin.

"Oh" Was all Lorne could think to say and now he knew why the boy was so quit too, feeders were traded not to speak and sometime their voice boxes were even removed.

"I won't back you go back" Lorne promised and the boy at once hugged the pink silk wearing host tightly. Lorne blushed and patted the boy on the head.

"Well I guess your going to be staying here" Lorne said not sure what he was going to do yet. "The club is spelled so no Vampires or other demons can get Violent in here, so you'll be safe from this Coraia"

The boy nodded.

"Is your last name Harris too?" Lorne asked wanting to have something to call the boy. A wave of shame and selfhate hit him in the gut, from the boy as he nodded.

"But you don't like that it is do you?" Lorne asked to make sure he'd gotten it right.

He shook his head no.

"Okay well let's get you cleaned up and find somewhere for you to sleep." Lorne said and lead the boy back to the bathroom where he handed him a towel, some soap and shampoo from the cabinet and left the room to give the boy some privacy and find him some clothes.

Inthebathroom

Alexander L. Harris climbed into a hot shower for the first time in 7 months with a sigh. He knew he'd been left for dead and he was sure when Coraia found out he'd lived he'd be finished off but he was glad it had been Lorne who'd found him he seemed nice and he'd been helping him so far. Alexander made a silent promise to help Lorne as best he could.

Lorne'sbedroom

Lorne dug threw his closet till he found a pair of shorts that had been one of his bedmates that looked small enough to fit the teen and a silk pj top of his own the boy could sleep in and carried them to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hon I'm leaving some clothes for you just outside the door" he called in.

Livingroom

Lorne was sitting on the couch watching Pitch Black and putting sandwich fixings on the coffee table so the boy could have something to eat after his shower.


	2. Lorne brings home a hamm uh let's call h...

AN/ Lorne arived 4 years earlier then on the show and some grad student who was dead with in the week was the one who switched insted of Fred kay. there is - - - - - - - - . - - - . - - - - - - - happy now?

Over the next few days Xander stayed in Lorne's apartment to scared to vencher into Caritas in fear of the crowd and Lorne won't let him on to the streets worried about his safty. Xander spent most of his time cleaning Lorne's apartment and watching T.V. he still hadn't talked and had cried himself to sleep every night thus far much to Lorne's worry.

Lorne's Livingroom

Xander sat curled in a ball on the couch watching GundamWing on T.V. he'd vacumed both the livingroom and the bedroom, did the dishes, swep the kitchen floor and wiped down the counters, and cleaned the bathroom. Lorne was working his club and Xander was relaxing something he only did if he felt he was being useful but as he'd done everything he could that needed to be done he thought it would be okay.

Xander was hungry but was still to scared to take anything out of frig in fear of upsesting Lorne afraid of being kicked out.

Livingroom 3 hours later

Lorne eased open the door to his apartment and smiled at the sight of Xander sound asleep on the couch.

"Are we going in or what?" asked a flirty voice behind himwith made him grin.

"Yeah just keep it down my boys asleep" He said to the very curvy human woman.

"Kay, let's just get to the bedroom alreally" she giggled.

The two quickly headed to Lorne's room.

15 menits later, livingroom

"OOOOH"

"OHAHHHH"

Xander shot up at the sounds from the other room and blushed he knew those sounds he'd heard them before.

"Ohh Lorne aaaaa AHHHH!"

"RUffffaaaa"

Xander jumped to his feet and looked around for somewhere to hide, growing up the way he had he knew to hide at some sounds and sex was one of them, growling, screaming and yelling were others. Xander ran into the bathroom and locked the door and climbed into cabnet under the sink, it was a tight fit but he just could close the door.

Next Morrening, Lorne's bedroom

Lorne woke with a grin the hot little chick from the night before had left in a cab after they'd had their fun and he was rather pleased with himself. Lorne climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower before waking his boy for breakfest.

Hall between Livingroom and Lorne's room out side bathroom

Lorne was humming as he reached the door and froze, waves of fear and angst were pooring threw the door. Lorne put his ear to the door and heard whimmpering.

in bathroom

"B(1), you in their? sweetie what's wrong?"

Xander heard Lorne but didn't respond.

"B?"

Lorne had started calling Xander B the second day he was here.

more to come soon.

(1) B is what I call my Baby Boys that's the boys I babysit or that I take care of from time to time and it seemed to fit witch something Lorne would say, 'I tend to give out nicknames too so I just went with what I'd say.


	3. Times pasted

Alexander had beem with Lorne for over a year now and he'd come to look up to the green man as a dad and friend he still had not left the club but did tho rarely go into the club's main rooms if he was with Lorne. He enjoyed days his friend would take him into the club he'd see all kinds of strange things and all the waitresses and waiters would all coo over him like he was a baby! It was great and embaressing. When Xander noticed humans in the club he used the chalkboard Lorne had given him to ask if the spell kelpt humans from fighting too, Lorne had gone a paler shade of green and rushed off telling Xander to stay put.

That night Alexander sat in the livingroom going over the spelling and math homework Lorne gave him to do.

He smiled Lorne tried so hard to make his life normal but even tho his friend had given him a way of talking he still didn't write to many things for others to read, he'd given Lorne his name as soon as the chalk and board were in his hands but he'd refused to talk about his time feeder. He'd been sending Willow and Jesse a letter ever week but he kept manythings from them too. He told them his folks had dumped him with a real nasty guy and that he'd been resued by a really great one named Lorne who he was now living with, he'd told them they lived in a bar that drew a real weird sort but he was safe and getting happy.

They'd told him of school and all the goofy things Jesse was doing and wishing he was with them, they told him they were worried and loved him.

He missed them they were his only real family as far as he could figure other then Lorne.


End file.
